


Wolves (Kyoutani Kentarou x Reader x Iwaizumi Hajime)

by lady_rice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_rice/pseuds/lady_rice
Summary: Just a little, horny angel ready to be devoured by wolves.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader/Kyoutani Kentarou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader
Kudos: 219





	Wolves (Kyoutani Kentarou x Reader x Iwaizumi Hajime)

Kyoutani slams you over the teacher’s table, shoving you on your back with your legs spread wide. He growls, almost ripping your panties off. “Kyoutani-san!” you gasp as you feel the air against your bare cunt. You try to push him off but to no avail.

He grabs your wrists above your head as his hand starts to roughly finger you. “W-we’ll get caught! The– the door!” School was over but people could be loitering. Anyone can walk in and see you like this.

“Shut up,” Kyoutani growls feeling you drip down his fingers. “Who cares if someone comes? You worried they gonna found out how much of a slut y’ are behind that angel face?” You bite on your lip, stopping your whines. “What a fuckin’ whore, gettin’ off to the thought of someone seein’ y’ get fingered. Ya like this, huh, slut?”

You nod, heart hammering in your ribcage. Kyoutani speeds up his hand, digging and rubbing against your walls. You pant feeling yourself reaching the peak, but he moves away. “Hold up those legs, slut.” You obediently hook your legs up behind the knees. Kyoutani hurriedly zips down his pants, freeing his hard cock.

You jolt as Kyoutani slaps your cunt with his cock, running it up and down your slit collecting the wetness. You were so wet, you can hear his cock dragging against your cunt. “Heh, look at your pussy, it’s s’ greedy it’s already clenching.” Without a warning, he shoves in suddenly making you throw your head back in a choked scream.

He gives you no time to adjust, grabbing your hips and roughly fucking you. His fat cock hammering into you, your eyes rolls back as drool slips down your chin. He groans at the sight. The little, angelic y/n of the school losing her goddamn mind over his thick cock in her tight little cunt. _What a fuckin’ slut._

Kyoutani slows down his pace and you whine in distress. You clench your pussy around him, but he only grinds against you. “Show me your tits.” You gulp, hesitating, “But if someone walks in, I–I’ll be naked.” You yelp as he suddenly slaps the back of your thigh. “Yeah, so? They’re already gonna see ya being dicked. Might as well let ‘em see how much of a slut in heat y'are.”

Your trembling fingers fumble to open your blouse. Pushing up your bra, you meekly look to Kyoutani for approval. He growls approvingly, “Play with 'em.” He continues grinding against your cunt as he watches you caress and grope your tits. He bites back a moan as your cunt clenched when you pinched your sensitive nipples.

You moan loudly as you continue groping yourself, gasping when he resumes his harsh pace. Your hand moves down your body to your clit, looking at him for permission. He ignores you so you take that as permission to rub circles on your clit.

He curses as you peak, body convulsing and pussy clenching so tight. Kyoutani continues to hammer into you through your orgasm, your legs twitching violently as you get oversensitive. With a final grunt, his cock throbs spilling inside you.

“You just watchin’ or joinin’?” Kyoutani growls out, voice rough and breath still ragged. You jolt and gasp, wildly looking around. There, leaning on the door with arms crossed and a disapproving look on his face, stood Iwaizumi.

He slowly approaches. You stutter out, “I–Iwaizumi-san, I– we–” but he shushes you. His hand on your chin, tilting your face towards him. “Ssshhh, it’s alright, angel. We can’t help it that our pretty angel is an insatiable slut.”

You whimper, moving to close your legs together. But Kyoutani grabs you and turns you to him. He spreads your legs, showing Iwaizumi your twitching cunt stuffed with cum. You look away in shame. “There there, angel. No need to be shy. It’s your most flattering look after all,” Iwaizumi mocks. He looks at your twitching cunt, silently asking for more.

Iwaizumi grabs you by the hips and pulled you across the table to his end. You squeak in surprise, as you’re spread on the table with your head hanging off the side. You see Kyoutani over you smirking, his cock already hard again. Kyoutani taps his cock on your lips, spreading precum. You clean your lips savoring the taste. You start to lick his cock, cleaning off his cum and yours from the previous round. Iwaizumi slowly pushes his thick cock into you, sighing at the warm embrace of your cunt.

You moan against Kyoutani’s cock as Iwaizumi slowly drag his cock in and out of your pussy. His gaze focused on how Kyoutani’s cum and yours drenches his own cock, gushing out more as he continues.

Being impatient as usual, Kyoutani gently but firmly shoves his cock in your waiting mouth. You gag a bit, the sound turning them on. You suck and moan around his cock as he facefucks you. Meanwhile, Iwaizumi starts properly fucking you.

Kyoutani grunts, panting at how your throat tightens around his cock. “You’re such a goddamn slut, y/n.” Iwaizumi tuts at him, “Ain’t the way to talk to our pretty angel. She’s doin’ so good wetting our dicks. Right, y/n?”

You inhale sharply feeling Iwaizumi’s cock bump your cervix. “See? So willing to get her cunt filled.” Kyoutani laughs, “Bet she’d get wetter if people saw what she’s really like.” He fucks your throat, watching your breasts shake at the movements. Iwaizumi groans, “Fuck– fuckin’ tight cunt, so fuckin’ wet– sucking me in.”

Kyoutani pulls out of your mouth, cumming all over your face and chest. You gasp in breaths of air, raggedly moaning as Iwaizumi’s cock pounds into you. You scream but Kyoutani slaps his hand around your mouth. Your entire body spasms, as you cum squirting, liquids gushing around Iwaizumi’s cock and thighs.

Your sobs are muffled as Iwaizumi roughly fucks you through your orgasm. He rub circles on your clit, and your body is racked with violent tremors as you gush again. “Gonna cum, angel– fill you up.” Iwaizumi groans sinfully, finally stilling as he fills you up, grinding against you to make sure you’re stuffed nice and full.

Iwaizumi spreads your pussy folds as he slowly pulls out. His cum mixed with Kyoutani’s slowly drips out of your cunt to the floor. You hold your trembling legs open, watching how they gaze at your cunt with bated breath. You softly whimper, and two pairs of eyes are instantly on you. You feel small as you wait meekly. Iwaizumi lets out a growl and his cock starts to harden again. Kyoutani looks like he’s ready to push you down and rut into you again.

“Kyoutani,” Iwaizumi growls out, “clean this mess up. We’re taking this to her place.”


End file.
